This application claims the priority of German patent 198 14 970.0, filed Apr. 3, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a suction system having an arrangement for utilizing resonance effects for an internal-combustion engine with opposed cylinder banks, which suction system comprises a resonance container which has boundary walls and which, on the one side is connected with the atmosphere and, on the other side, is connected with cylinders of the internal-combustion engine.
German Patent Document DE 36 33 929 C2 discusses several possibilities for achieving resonance effects for internal-combustion engines. It is explained in that document that, by coordinating the length and the cross-section of an intake pipe with the respective internal-combustion engine, the torque and the power of the engine can be optimized.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,117 shows a suction system with a container in which a ring duct is provided. By way of this ring duct, opposite cylinder banks are supplied with intake air.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,962 describes a suction system whose container is connected to two length-variable feed pipes. By means of this construction, a resonance matching is achieved in the lower and the medium rotational speed range.
Finally, European Patent Document EP 0 065 076 B1 discloses an intake system whose own frequency can be continuously adjusted, whereby the effect of the tuned intake pressure charging can be utilized over the whole rotational speed range.
It is an object of the invention to provide a specific suction system for an internal-combustion engine by means of which a torque optimization can be carried out over a significant rotational speed range.
This and other objects have been achieved according to the present invention by providing a suction system for utilizing resonance effects for an internal-combustion engine with opposed cylinder banks, said suction system comprising: a resonance container formed by a plurality of boundary walls, an interior of said resonance container being communicated with the atmosphere and being communicated with cylinders of the internal-combustion engine; and a control device arranged inside the resonance container, said control device including a plurality of guide walls extending at a distance from the boundary walls of the resonance container, said control device being movable to vary a resonance cross-section of said resonance container.
Certain principal advantages achieved by the invention are that the resonance cross-section in the resonance container can be varied by way of the control device such that resonance effects are obtained which lead to the improvement of the torque action of the internal-combustion engine. The control device can be integrated in a simple manner into the timing case, which has a prism-shaped basic form. In this case, the control device is a component which can be designed in a constructively clear manner and which can be moved linear continuously between a first end position and a second end position. In the first end position of the control device, its web wall forms a connection duct with a first front wall of the resonance container. At a low rotational speed of the internal-combustion engine, this connection duct forms a resonance pipe between two resonance volumes in the resonance container which are disposed in front of the opposite cylinder banks.
The control device has leg-type walls which are surrounded by receiving devices of the resonance container. These receiving devices form extensions of the resonance container and have a tube-shaped cross-section. Guiding devices are provided between the leg-type walls of the control device and the receiving devices of the resonance container.
A feeding device, which is equipped with an air filter, is connected to the resonance container, which feeding device can be constructed as a single feed pipe. A throttle valve is arranged in this feed pipe.
However, the feeding device may alternatively be formed as a pipe unit having two separate feed pipes which lead into the resonance container. A single pipe section is connected in front of these feed pipes, in which pipe section the throttle valve is arranged. In this construction, a shut-off flap is arranged in the connection duct of the resonance body. The shut-off flap is closed in the low rotational speed range and when the control device is completely brought in. Specifically in the low rotational speed range, this construction ensures an additional torque increase. The control device is operated by way of an adjusting device, specifically as a function of the rotational speed and/or the load. In this case, the adjusting device comprises a connecting rod which is connected with the control device. The connecting rod is operated by way of an electric motor. This electric motor interacts with the connecting rod by way of a worm gear.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.